warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Excalibur/Umbra
Excalibur Umbra is the Umbra variant of Excalibur, sporting higher armor and energy, as well as three polarities while losing a . Unique to Umbra is its display of sentience, allowing it to fight on its own when not piloted by the Operator. It first released in the Chinese build of WARFRAME. It was later added in the Global build in , and can be acquired through The Sacrifice quest. Acquisition The blueprint for Excalibur Umbra is given to players upon completing the first mission of The Sacrifice quest, and the ability to build the Warframe is granted on completing the second mission. Unlike other Warframes, Umbra requires no further components and is constructed entirely from the single blueprint. However, even after being crafted, Umbra cannot be used until the penultimate mission. At the end of the quest, players will receive Excalibur Umbra at rank-30 with a free, pre-installed Orokin Reactor, and Warframe slot. Lore The Sacrifice Excalibur Umbra was originally an Orokin Dax soldier who was punished by Ballas for attempting to interfere with his betrayal. The soldier was deliberately exposed to the Infestation to become an anti-Sentient weapon, a "miracle" that requires "sacrifice", then psychologically tortured into rote obedience by forcing him to kill his son, Isaah. As a result of Umbra's torment, he retains most of his sentience and is capable of acting on his own without the Tenno's control, even initially rejecting the Operator's Transference and going rogue. Umbra also carries the memories of his final moments before transforming into a Warframe, which the Operator discovers to contain codes that unlock Ballas's Vitruvian recordings of the Sentient's betrayal, the creation of Warframes, and the Tenno. After seeing all of Umbra's memories, the Operator reassures Umbra that they will fight Ballas together. Upon seeing this act of compassion, Umbra calms down and finally accepts the Operator's Transference. Notes *Excalibur Umbra, compared to Excalibur: **Higher Armor (300 vs. 225) **Higher Energy (150/225 vs. 100/150) **Different Polarities ( vs. ) **Different Aura Polarity ( vs. None) *Excalibur Umbra, compared to Excalibur Prime: **Different Polarities ( vs. ) *Umbra, along with the Skiajati, will be obtained by the player already fully ranked. All the Mastery Rank points that would normally be granted from ranking up Warframe and weapon will be automatically received upon acquiring them. **Due to their unique nature both are also unable to be sold from the inventory. *Excalibur Umbra comes with three mod slots polarized with the unique Umbra polarity. It also comes with 3 Umbra Mods: , , and fusioned to rank 5 out of 10. His Skiajati Nikana and Exalted Umbra Blade each have two polarity slots and come with and equipped. **Note that it's not possible to (re-)add an polarity to a mod slot, so it's advised not to overwrite a pre-existing one. *In place of Radial Blind, Umbra has Radial Howl, which not only blinds enemies, but also removes any active damage resistances from Sentient units and Shadow Stalker within range. *Unlike other Warframes, Excalibur Umbra's sentience allows it to remain active after using Transference, supporting the Operator with abilities and equipped weapons. However, Umbra can be damaged, and will stop moving once all of its health is depleted. Trivia *''Umbra'' is the Latin word for "shadow". *Excalibur Umbra is the first Umbra variant of a Warframe to be released in WARFRAME. *Excalibur Umbra is the only quest Warframe that cannot be purchased from the Market or be sold. *Excalibur Umbra's agile and noble animations are the only animations that are able to be used on other Warframes without prior purchase. *In the Chinese build, Excalibur Umbra originated as part of their Founder's pack exclusive, as Excalibur Umbra Prime, gameplay-wise identical to Excalibur Prime. The pack also included the Nikana Prime and the Spira Prime (both of which were introduced in the Global Build with Saryn Prime instead), as well as the Gauvan Prime Sekhara, a shoulder accessory obtainable only through that Founder pack. **Excalibur Umbra Prime is still purchasable for players of WARFRAME (China). *Upon release, Excalibur Umbra had the passive ability of Prime Warframes to gain energy from Orokin Void Death Orbs, as an erroneous leftover from his data origins as Excalibur Umbra Prime. This was later removed in . *Umbra utilizes a different sword design for his Exalted Blade, which is named Exalted Umbra Blade. The stats for both weapons are identical however. *Upon completion of The Sacrifice quest, players will receive an Excalibur Umbra-exclusive Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet in their inbox, which is a battle-damaged version of the regular Umbra helmet. *Excalibur Umbra is the first Warframe confirmed to originally be a human. It is also the first frame to have had its face exposed due to damage to its helmet. **Ballas confirms that Warframes are created from human subjects as Infested-hybrids cultivated by the Helminth. *When interacting with Baro Ki'Teer, Baro will treat Umbra as he would any other Prime frame. *Umbra's scarf and torso lining, along with his Orokin ornaments, remain visible when other Excalibur skins are equipped, similar to the Prime details of Prime Warframes when using TennoGen skins. *Both Stalker and Shadow Stalker use a unique variant of Excalibur Umbra's body, which lacks the Orokin ornaments and Umbra's signature scarf, and has a different loincloth design. *Unlike other Warframes, Umbra cannot be affected by it's own Operator's Protective Dash from the Vazarin Focus school. This is likely related to its sentience during Transference. **Possibly related is the fact that Umbra's Operator's Protective Dash can affect their own Companion. This is not the case for other Warframes. *Excalibur Umbra's roar was voiced by DE SteveTennocon 2018 - Sounds of the System 7:50 Media Excalibur-Umbra2.jpg|Promotional material. IRLU0QO.png|Chinese Founder's pack. syMB9oD.jpg|Chinese launcher. LEAMF00.png|Excalibur Umbra Prime. HeaderBG.jpg|Umbra on official The Sacrifice info page header. Umbra1.jpg|Umbra's introduction picture on The Sacrifice info page. Launcher (English Version).png|Launcher (English Version) Warframe - The Sacrifice Teaser Warframe China - Umbra Excalibur Prime Teaser Pobrane.jpg|The Sacrifice "Umbra" E3 2018|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnAGnQQunto WARFRAME - Excalibur Umbra Spoilers External Links *Umbra Warframes Megathread de:Excalibur/Umbra es:Excalibur/Umbra Category:Warframe China Timed Exclusive Category:Warframes Category:Excalibur Category:Update 23 Category:Umbra